


Il Babbo Natale Segreto

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anni 90', Babbo Natale, Fluff, regali
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: 24 Dicembre 1996Jack Harkness ritorna ancora una volta nel quartiere di 'Powell Estate' per fare un regalo di Natale alla piccola Rose Tyler.Una 'piccola' One-Shot senza pretese di 2305 parole in cui Jack vede crescere la sua futura compagna di viaggio fino ad arrivare a diventare il suo Babbo Natale Segreto.Il Dottore verrà menzionato un paio di volte.Spero vi piaccia.





	Il Babbo Natale Segreto

24 Dicembre 1996  
  
La città di Londra si svegliò quella mattina sotto a una coltre di neve candida.  
Tutti, una volta svegliati per bene e guardato fuori dalla finestra ammirando il panorama, erano usciti con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre guardavano i bambini che giocavano nei loro vialetti alla battaglia di palle di neve mentre altri ancora, con l'aiuto della propria famiglia, iniziavano a modellare un simpatico pupazzo di neve.  
  
La neve durante il periodo Natalizio non era una cosa comune per i cittadini londinesi, anzi, ogni volta che la vedevano rimanevano stupiti. L'autunno e l'inverno Britannico li avevano abituati a vedere qualche sporadico avvistamento del sole, il cielo sempre ricoperto da grosse e gonfie nuvole grigie e, ovviamente, lunghe giornate di pioggia.  
  
Nel quartiere di 'Powell Estate' i bambini stavano ancora giocando nonostante fosse ormai tardo pomeriggio e le uniche fonti di luce che illuminavano le strade provenivano dai lampioni e delle finestre accese dei piani bassi dei palazzi. Tra tutti quei bambini c'era anche la piccola Rose Tyler.  
  
Jack Harkness la osservava da lontano mentre giocava con i suoi amichetti con un sorriso sul volto. Lo stesso sorriso che si formava sul viso di un padre mentre osservava il suo bambino divertirsi con aria spensierata.  
  
Da quando era riuscito a tornare sul pianeta Terra e da quando aveva capito che, per quanto ci provasse lui o ci provassero gli altri non riusciva a morire, aveva provato a viaggiare per il mondo assistendo ai grandi cambiamenti importanti della storia che sarebbero stati scritti e ricordati per sempre in tutti i libri scolastici del pianeta.  
In tutti i quei momenti si era sentito un po' come il suo vecchio compagno di viaggio, il Dottore. L'unica differenza era che non possedeva un TARDIS che poteva portarlo ovunque e in qualsiasi epoca desiderasse andare.  
  
Ma nonostante questo aveva comunque il suo bel d'affare; Molte razze aliene, anche se di grado minore e non tutte potenzialmente pericolose, nel corso degli anni erano venute sulla Terra per portare scompiglio e Jack, nel suo piccolo, cercava di fare del suo meglio per aiutare gli abitanti del pianeta che lo ospitava per proteggerli dalle loro minacce.  
  
Quando arrivarono, finalmente, gli anni novanta, Jack ritornò a Londra per vedere come era Rose da piccola. In quel piccolo lasso di tempo in cui si erano conosciuti avevano stretto un bellissimo legame di amicizia e si era sempre chiesto che tipo di carattere aveva da bambina.  
La prima volta che la vide aveva appena quattro anni. Era un soleggiato pomeriggio autunnale e Rose stava giocando con una sua amichetta al parco giochi sotto lo sguardo vigile di Jackie e di un'altra mamma con cui stava parlando mentre erano sedute su una panchina a pochi metri da loro.  
Lei e la bambina erano distese sull'erba mentre guardavano il cielo, ogni tanto indicavano con le piccole dita le soffici nuvole dicendo a quale forma, per loro, assomigliassero di più.  
Jack, a quella vista, sorrise pensando che in un futuro non tanto lontano, Rose avrebbe superato il cielo e le nuvole e viaggiato nello spazio, lontanissima da casa, a visitare pianeti che la sua mente non poteva neanche immaginare.  
  
Ogni tanto andava a guardarla. Adorava vederla crescere anche se tra una visita all'altra passavano diversi mesi perché non voleva rischiare di alterare la storia di Rose in qualche modo.  
Ma era sempre presente nei momenti speciali.  
Andava sempre alle sue recite scolastiche e si metteva sempre seduto in fondo all'aula e in un posto all'ombra in modo che, Rose e Jackie, non potessero vederlo. Ed era presente quando, a sei anni, Rose vinse la medaglia di bronzo durante la gara di ginnastica; Quando le misero al collo il prezioso premio, il petto di Jack si gonfiò d'orgoglio mentre applaudiva assieme agli altri tutto sorridente.  
  
La voce di Jackie svegliò Jack dai suoi ricordi e vide Rose obbedire alla madre e risalire svelta in casa.  
Tra pochi minuti la sorella di Jackie sarebbe passata a prenderle con la macchina per portarle a casa sua per festeggiare, con il resto della famiglia, la Vigilia di Natale. E, una volta partite, Jack avrebbe dato il via alla sua missione.  
  
Rose aveva raccontato, durante un viaggio, che per due Natali aveva trovato sotto l'albero due regali che tanto desiderava da parte di uno sconosciuto che si faceva chiamare 'Il tuo Babbo Natale Segreto'. Spiegò poi che era sicura che fosse stato uno sconosciuto perché Jackie quando li vide le venne quasi un colpo perché a comprarli non era stata lei.  
In un momento in cui Rose era indaffarata, il Dottore confessò a Jack di essere stato lui a portarle la bicicletta rossa che tanto desiderava quando aveva dodici anni e che quindi sarebbe rimasto un mistero chi le aveva portato la bambola all'età di nove anni.  
  
Capì di essere lui quella persona misteriosa quando, ai primi di dicembre, sentì Rose chiedere alla mamma se Babbo Natale poteva portarle la bambola dai capelli rossi esposta nella vetrina di un negozio di giocattoli.  
Non appena loro due svoltarono l'angolo, entrò subito nel negozio e comprò la bambola e la fece incartare con della bella carta azzurra con disegnate sopra delle stelline gialle che sembravano brillare. Successivamente comprò anche un fiocchetto adesivo da attaccare al regalo e una cartolina in cui avrebbe lasciato un piccolo messaggino.  
  
Aspettò appoggiato con la schiena e il piede sinistro sul muro di un palazzo e, per non farsi vedere in faccia, si era nascosto dietro al giornale di quel giorno fingendo di leggerlo. Sulle spalle portava uno zaino nero in cui all'interno c'era custodito il prezioso regalo che quella sera avrebbe messo sotto l'albero della famiglia Tyler.  
Pochi minuti dopo una macchina parcheggiò e il guidatore rimase in auto tenendo il motore acceso, Jack era sicuro che la persona al suo interno era la sorella di Jackie che le stava aspettando.  
Alcuni istanti più tardi, l'uomo, sentì la voce squillante della donna urlare a Rose di non correre e quando sentì la bambina superarlo e aprire la portiera del veicolo sbirciò oltre il giornale per guardarla: indossava un cappottino marrone che le arrivava fino a sotto la vita con il cappuccio di finto pelo; Sotto indossava un vestito rosso con i bordi di colore verde, la gonna era a palloncino e le arrivava fino al ginocchio. Sotto ancora portava delle calze pesanti di colore bianco e ai piedi portava delle ballerine con il laccetto di colore nero lucido. I capelli erano raccolti in una graziosa treccia e in cima alla testa, invece, c'era una piccola coroncina di carta gialla.  
  
Sorrise alla vista della bambina ed era sicuro, o meglio era convinto, che se il Dottore fosse stato presente, anche lui, avrebbe avuto lo stesso sorriso sul suo volto.  
  
Non appena Jackie salì in auto, con il suo lunghissimo vestito rosso e un bellissimo ed elegante cappotto bianco, Jack tirò un sospiro di sollievo e guardò la vettura allontanarsi da lui e cominciare a raggiungere la meta.  
  
Jack aspettò per più di un'ora appoggiato su quel freddo muro prima di incamminarsi verso la casa dei Tyler. Rose gli aveva raccontato che sua madre dimenticava spesso qualcosa quando doveva andare da qualche parte quindi non voleva rischiare di venire sorpreso in casa.  
  
Una volta arrivato davanti alla porta giusta, Jack si sfilò lo zaino e lo depositò per terra a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi e, per sicurezza, si guardò attorno per accertarsi che nessuno lo stesse guardando. Fortunatamente c'era abbastanza silenzio da poter sentire chiaramente qualsiasi rumore e di agire velocemente prima di venire visto scassinare la porta.  
Quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro da poter agire, tirò fuori dallo zaino il suo kit da scasso e, con veloci ed esperti movimenti, dopo pochi secondi era al sicuro all'interno dell'appartamento.  
  
Le uniche fonti di luce provenivano da una lampada accesa in modalità 'luci soffuse' appoggiata sopra a un mobiletto di legno posto all'ingresso e, ovviamente, dalle luci dell'albero di Natale.  
L'appartamento era, secondo i suoi gusti, molto piccolo ma accogliente.  
Dalla cucina proveniva un buonissimo profumo di biscotti allo zenzero e lemon curd. Curioso, si addentrò nella stanza e, dopo diversi tentativi, riuscì ad accendere la luce. Sul ripiano del mobile, vicino al lavandino, si trovava un piatto colmo di biscotti dalle forme più diverse e un bicchiere di latte ancora caldo. Jack si avvicinò, prese un biscotto e lo addentò, chiuse gli occhi dal piacere che gli provocava il sapore e mangiò subito il pezzo che rimaneva. Bevve un piccolo sorso di latte e, dopo aver spento la luce, uscì dalla cucina e si recò nella stanza da letto di Rose.  
Dopo aver aperto del tutto la porta lasciata socchiusa, notò che la piccola abat-jour posta sopra al comodino era accesa dandogli la possibilità di vedere l'intera stanza: attorno alla testata del letto in ferro battuto erano state avvolte le luci di natale che in quel momento erano spente, dei vestiti piegati con cura erano stati appoggiati sopra la scrivania e diversi giocattoli erano sparsi un po' ovunque per terra. Dei poster erano stati appesi un po' a caso sul muro color rosa pallino e raffiguravano cartoni animati e boy band del momento.  
Sorriso quando vide, appesa sopra la scrivania, la medaglia che aveva vinto pochi anni prima.  
Socchiuse la porta e si spostò in salotto guardando una per una tutte le fotografie di Rose disseminate su tutti i mobili che c'erano.  
In quell'istante Jack si chiese in quale avventura si erano andati a cacciare il Dottore e Rose e pensò a quanto tempo doveva ancora passare prima di poterli rivedere e riabbracciare e, perché no, viaggiare ancora un po' insieme.  
  
Il suo sguardo si spostò sull'albero di Natale e lo guardò per bene per la prima volta; non era male.  
Jackie e Rose l'avevano addobbato con tutto quello che avevano trovato: statuine che raffiguravano angeli e stelle ma anche con dei fiocchi di tessuto fatti al momento, fiori secchi e statuite di cartoni animati. E tante palline colorate che venivano illuminate dalle piccole lucine che cambiavano colore con frequenza sempre più maggiore.  
  
Sotto l'albero c'erano già tutti i regali, erano stati tutti impacchettati con della carta dai colori vivaci.  
Aveva notato che Jackie era uscita per ultima e, a giudicare dal modo un cui erano stati posizionati, doveva essere stata lei a metterli in quel modo a causa della fretta.  
Sistemò con cura ogni singolo pacchetto e, quando tutto era finalmente in ordine, tirò fuori dallo zaino il suo regalo e lo posizionò in fondo.  
Sapeva che Rose sarebbe stata felicissima di trovare quello che tanto desiderava dopo aver spacchettato tutti gli altri regali.  
Guardò la cartolina e sorrise quando ripensò al messaggio che conteneva: _“Per allenare la mente per quando volerai tra le stelle."_  e firmato con _“Il tuo Babbo Natale Segreto.”_.  
  
Ora che la sua missione era stata portata a termine non doveva fare altro che uscire dall'appartamento, andare al piano di sopra e aspettare il ritorno a casa delle due Tyler.  
Voleva a tutti i costi sentire la reazione della piccola Rose una volta trovata la bambola, sentire il suo grido di gioia e sapere se aveva letto il suo biglietto.  
Salì al piano di sopra e si appoggiò a una colonna del balcone che dava sulla strada. Fortunatamente quel piano, in quel momento, era sgombro; Tutti erano fuori, chi dai familiari e chi in vacanza. Tirò fuori dallo zaino il thermos colmo di caffè e aspettò.  
  
Era passato molto tempo da quando le campane della Chiesa del quartiere avevano annunciato la mezzanotte. Il caffè era già finito e Jack, per scaldarsi, non poteva fare altro che stringere le braccia al petto e aspettare ancora.  
Una macchina si fermò davanti al complesso di appartamenti e Jackie e un'assonnata Rose uscirono dalla vettura. Jack, contento, sussurrò un debole "Finalmente". Dopo aver salutato la loro parente, a Jack sembrò di vedere una Rose più sveglia e più attiva. Infatti, durante il tragitto verso casa, non faceva altro che cantare una canzoncina e battere le mani a tempo. Jackie, dietro di lei, la guardava sorridendo e ogni tanto scuoteva la testa divertita.  
Quando rientrarono in casa, Jack scese al piano di sotto e si avvicinò alla loro porta.  
Sentì Rose strappare la carta dei pacchetti con energia e impazienza per scoprire quali giocattoli contenevano al loro interno. Ogni tanto sentiva qualche risata e qualche “Che bello!” alternato da un segno di apprezzamento.  
Poi il silenzio. Si chiese se la bambina avesse visto il suo regalo, si preoccupò perché temeva di averlo messo troppo distante dagli altri e di conseguenza la bambina non lo aveva visto anche perché il colore della carta era quasi uguale al colore del tappetto su cui era stato appoggiato l'albero.  
Tutte quelle preoccupazioni svanirono non appena udì la sua dolce vocina dire: “Ma qui c'è un altro regalo!”.  
Sentì il rumore della carta che veniva strappata e poi, finalmente, udì il suo urlo di gioia.  
  
Sentì la bambina saltare sul posto e la immaginò mentre stringeva forte a sé la bambola tanto desiderata mentre Jackie la guardava incredula e un po' spaventata.  
Jack sorrise e dopo aver sentito Rose urlare: “Grazie mio Babbo Natale segreto.”, le rispose a bassa voce: “Non c'è di che, mia piccola Rose.”.  
  
Con fatica voltò le spalle alla porta da cui provenivano ancora delle grida di gioia e si incamminò verso casa con un sorriso sul volto.  
Era contento di averla resa pazza di gioia e di essere stato il suo primo Babbo Natale Segreto.  
Ora l'unica cosa che desiderava era che il tempo scorresse più veloce e che arrivasse il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto incontrarla di nuovo. Non vedeva l'ora di raccontarle tutto e di guardare la sua faccia sconvolta per poi venire trascinato in un abbraccio dalla durata infinita.  
  
Si, non vedeva proprio l'ora.  
 

* * *

Angolo Autrice:  
Dopo un sacco di tempo sono tornata a scrivere in questo bellissimo Fandom. Mi era mancato farlo.  
Questa One mi è venuta in mente subito dopo la maratona della terza stagione, quando Jack disse al Dottore che negli anni novanta era andato nel suo quartiere e aveva visto Rose crescere.  
Ah, e la storia del Dottore che regala a Rose la bicicletta non è frutto della mia immaginazione. Per chi non lo sapesse, il fatto è canonico e scritto in un racconto chiamato 'La bicicletta Rossa' in cui il Dottore, dopo aver saputo da Rose che da piccola desiderava tantissimo ricevere per Natale quella bicicletta ma Jackie non poteva, era tornato indietro in tempo per regalargliela per Natale.  
Se vi va potete anche lasciarmi un piccolo commentino per dirmi se la One vi è piaciuta o meno.  
A presto e grazie per aver letto la mia One.


End file.
